


It All Makes Sense

by bombshellblonde



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, after episode drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: The boys need a minute





	It All Makes Sense

Nico wiped his eyes as he and Levi stepped out of the ICU.

“Hey c’mere” he whispered, pulling Levi into an on call room gently.

“You okay babe?” Levi asked softly, Nico just gathered the younger man into his arms and squeezed him tightly.

“I just needed to hold you. That was really intense.” Nico whispered, some more tears falling against Levi’s hair.

“I know” Levi whispered back, holding Nico just as tightly and breathing in his scent from his neck. “I really liked her.”

“I know” Nico said, kissing Levi’s temple and pulling back far enough to look at his boyfriend, putting a hand on his cheek.

“Now that I’ve found you it all makes sense.” Levi repeated the words of his patients vows.

“Everything that was hard, feels easy.” Nico finished for him with a small smile.

Levi sighed and put a hand in Nico’s hair. Nico almost purred with contentment. He loved when Levi put his fingers in his hair.

“Every day I think how lucky I am to have found you.” Nico said quietly. “How honored I am that you spend your time with me, that I get to tell people that you are mine.”

Levi felt himself start to tear up again.

“Nico Kim will you please kiss me?” He asked, his voice cracking a little with more tears. Nico leaned down and kissed Levi, brushing his fingers through his boyfriends hair and losing himself in the sensation of Levi. They pulled away after a moment and leaned their foreheads together.

“You know I feel the same way too right?” Levi asked. Nico nodded as much as he could.

“Yeah I know.” He whispered, kissing Levi softly again.

Just then the door opened and Jo and Alex walked in, both wiping tears. Jo looked up first and stopped short, Alex running into her back.

“Oh, sorry guys.” 

Levi just put his arms around Nico’s waist, Nico hugging him around the shoulders.

“It’s okay” Levi said.

“We just needed a minute.” Nico explained, making no move to let Levi go. Alex and Jo knew about them so it didn’t matter.

“Yeah we get that.” Alex said, putting his arm around his wife’s waist.

“You really did amazing with her.” Jo told Levi. “You made her stay here as comfortable as possible, you kept us all informed. You’ve been growing into an amazing Doctor Dr. Schmitt.”

Levi smiled sincerely and straightened up a little bit more. “Thank you Doctor Karev.” he said with a little nod. 

“I promise no more backhanded compliments.” She said sincerely.

“I appreciate that.” Levi said, reaching out to shake her hand, which she reciprocated.

“Dr.Kim, heard you thought we were on shaky ground. You’re a good guy.” Alex said, putting his hand out for Nico. Nico shook his hand. 

“Thank you Chief.” He said with a respectful nod. 

“C’mon we can go cry in my office.” Alex said to Jo. “We all need a minute.” he said, Jo waved to the boys and they left the room. 

Levi smiled a little easier and buried his face back in Nico’s chest holding him tightly.

“We have to go back to work soon.” Levi muttered into his chest.

“I know, just wanna hold you for a few more minutes.” Nico said quietly.

“Yeah.” Levi agreed. “Yeah okay.”


End file.
